The present invention relates to an improvement of a hand truck or cart to properly and safely carry a thin, fragile monitor of varying sizes. The disadvantage with existing carts is none can safely carry a thin, fragile monitor of varying lengths, sizes and weights, whether it is Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED), Plasma, Digital Light Processing (DLP) or an unknown technology yet to come. These are all a rather new technology, explaining why no proper carrier has been invented until ours. Until the inconvenience of carrying a thin, fragile monitor of varying lengths, sizes and weights is solved, people will need to continue carrying them by hand or balance them on a conventional cart. The larger units can weigh over 100 pounds and all monitors are fragile, presenting a risk of damage to the unit and or to the person or persons carrying it. This will continue to cost more in company expenses to absorb losses including: insurance claims for damaged units and workers compensation claims for workers injured carrying the units.